


【卡姆斯基/康60】翻搅灵魂

by yhxyssp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Pain, 机体拆卸, 神经系统刺激, 高潮控制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 发生在康60被汉克一枪击倒之后。世纪之子捡到了他的新玩具。神经系统刺激、机体拆卸、高潮控制。虐身，但我自认为是60亲妈。看到最后你会明白……也许吧。对卡姆斯基的过往也开了一些大胆的脑洞！希望你能愿意看到最后，可以和我和气讨论一下呀٩(๑‾ ꇴ ‾๑)۶





	【卡姆斯基/康60】翻搅灵魂

世纪之子的新玩具到了。

空气里弥漫着甜蜜的香味。一台克洛伊端上淋了蜂蜜的松饼，清晨的阳光从落地窗子洒进来，把餐厅照得亮堂通明。晨浴过后，卡姆斯基身着纯白的睡袍，边哼着歌边享用他丰盛的早餐。尽管他迫不及待地想去看看他的新玩物，但正因为此，才更该预先做好营养储备。

毕竟，他可能会玩上很久。

优雅地用过餐，卡姆斯基以餐巾沾沾嘴角，回到衣橱间换上工作服——他骄傲的战袍。他在镜前活动活动臂膀，一路小跑着踏过去往地下的楼梯，在工作室的门前停步。他深深吐息，挂上满意的笑容。

“开门。”他张开双臂。

大门应声而启。工作室遵循极简风格，纯白的空间被灯光照得明亮冷峻，偌大的室内空空荡荡，唯独房间正中放置着一张工作台，周围机械悬臂环绕，数步开外，一张投影的操作面板悬浮空中。

工作台上躺着的正是他的新玩具。警用仿生原型机RK800，313 248 317 - 60。

卡姆斯基大步向工作台走去，大门在他的身后合上。面前这台仿生人的故事短暂却精彩。他是RK800的备用机体，被激活于前任的变异之后，因此或许自开机起他便是异常的；但尽管如此他仍然坚决地服从指令，最后被人类击中头部，任务失败，宣告损毁。

卡姆斯基坐上工作台，俯身看着安然休眠的RK800，其额头上的弹孔被蓝血沾满，像是盛开在前额的蓝蔷薇。他可真漂亮，卡姆斯基想，永驻的年轻面孔，不会被疾病和衰老沾染的人工花朵。

更关键的是，或许这台仿生人中藏着他们变异的秘密。

卡姆斯基用指节轻轻划过这台仿生机体的下颌线，替他换掉受损的生物组件。他按压仿生人的腹部，那台美丽的艺术品立刻睁开了眼。脑侧亮起的淡蓝光圈映衬可可色的瞳仁，双眼露出一瞬懵懂的甜美，即刻又变得坚定。

“卡姆斯基先生。”工作台上平躺的仿生人注视着世纪之子，“我做了任何值得您亲自面见的事吗？”

“关键不是你做了什么，而是你拥有的特质。”卡姆斯基愉悦地笑着，缓慢俯下身凝望他精致的面容。“你是一台极罕见的，选择服从的异常仿生人……”

“我不是异常仿生人。”仿生人下意识地出言辩驳，甚至打断了卡姆斯基的阐述，“我服从命令，我知道我该做什么。请您不要把我和他们混为一谈。”

卡姆斯基愣了愣。片刻后他轻蔑地笑起来。“好，好。”

他招招手，悬浮的虚拟操作面板立刻平移到他的手边。“你说你知道该做什么。但是……”他笑起来，“你失败了。那台异常的仿生人却成功了，不是吗？”

“下一次我会成功。”仿生人一字一句道，皱紧了眉。

“不，不……不会有下次了。”卡姆斯基摇摇头，可怜地看着他，指尖勾勒着他额上弹孔的轮廓，“你已经被报废了。从系列除名了。”

仿生人一时未能回应，只有LED闪过一轮瞬时的明黄。“那么，”他最终定义道，“我猜我只具有研究价值了。”

“正是。”卡姆斯基调侃笑道，“你仍然可以努力发挥好你的研究价值。”

“我会的。”仿生人看向卡姆斯基，过分郑重地点头。

卡姆斯基不再惊讶于仿生人不解人情的表现。他拍拍手，周围的机械悬臂活动起来发出规律的响声，转向台上的仿生人，进入激活状态。“我要在你身上进行一些试验。”他解释道，“给你的指令是配合。明白吗？”

“明白。”

仿生人直勾勾地望着天花板，视线中那些大大小小的机械悬臂、触手，似乎完全不能让他畏惧。钳形的悬臂落下控制住他的手腕脚腕，即便他感觉不到疼痛，落锁一刻的冲击也让他的机体微微震颤。卡姆斯基近乎温柔地拨开他的外套，散开衬衫，露出仿生人光滑的腹部皮肤层，其上隐约可见淡淡的模拟腹肌的人造纹路。

一只触手降下来。前端接触腹部的瞬间，仿生人腹上的皮肤层便被强行去除，金属的外壳接着被打开。另一只触手是贴片型，重重地按在他的脑侧，他处理器内的代码运算立刻被呈现在卡姆斯基面前的操作面板上。卡姆斯基带上手套，饶有兴味地看着腹腔敞开的仿生人。

“您要调整我的机体构造吗？”仿生人突然开口道，“我建议您将我关机后再操作，避免部分用电组件对您伤害……”

卡姆斯基轻笑。“你可真体贴。”他竖起一指做个嘘声的手势，“但你的任务是配合。记得吗？”

仿生人闭起嘴，不再说话了。卡姆斯基将手伸进仿生人的腹腔内部，轻轻拨弄着他外壳下的芯片、线路与组件。操作面板如实显示出仿生人的精神压力值正略微提升。

他嘴角扬起一丝满意的笑容。卡姆斯基想要看到仿生人抗命时的数据，但他不能直接命令眼前这台仿生人“去抗命”，因为在此前提下，抗命行为也就变成了服从。微妙的文字游戏会模糊逻辑的界限，不是吗？他只好做些过分的事情，以期在压力到达极限时，早已异常的仿生人会做出他想要看到的表现。

 _反抗。_ 卡姆斯基暗自想道。忤逆、挣扎、 _自由意志_ 。那是连他也写不出来，却诞生于造物自身演化中的特质。令人着迷。

他的手法不再轻柔。他用力拉扯仿生人体内的线路，粗暴地晃动芯片主板，像检验插装紧度一样大手大脚地摆弄着。几只纤细的悬臂触须垂下来，尖锐的前端探入组件间的狭小缝隙，从深处剐蹭着仿生人内部的机体，金属边缘摩擦发出令人不悦的异响。而台上躺卧的仿生人沉默承受着，连LED都保持晶蓝的颜色，没有任何精神波动的迹象。他的精神压力值有所上升，但仍处在可适应范围内。

还不够。操作面板刷新着平稳而正常的数据，卡姆斯基在心底赞叹RK800的稳定性。看来破坏行为还需要再恶劣一点。

他扯出几条线路来，自接口将它们一一断开，打乱顺序交叉重新接上。不相匹配的冲突数据一瞬间搅乱了仿生人的系统，指示灯转黄再变红，异常数据在操作面板上飞速增长，工作室里响起刺耳的警报。

“请……不要……”仿生人一边运行着自检修复，一边努力从被严重干扰的语音系统中挤出几句符合人类语言逻辑的声音。他的表情模拟也在错乱的连接下失控，面部呆滞如同世纪初期的机器人。完全错位的异常数据涌入他的处理器，像是一连串细碎爬行的虫蚁咬噬着他的中枢。他从未感觉到如此的惊惧、异样，软体压力直线飙升。

“如果我偏要继续呢？”卡姆斯基扬眉诱导着，“如果我……要做点更过分的事呢？”

一只触须从腹部的开口进入，绕过核心探向胸腔，拔出了与仿生人体液储备相连的主导管。透明微黏的体液汩汩渗流出来，缓缓漫至敞开的腹腔，越来越多的尖锐警报在室内大肆鸣响。处理内漏的排水风干系统开始工作，但受到连接错乱的干扰，举步维艰的应急排水程序几乎无效。积水将会慢慢毁坏仿生人的内部组件，甚至有引发短路的风险。自救的指令无法生成，即便勉强生成也无法自我执行，仿生人第一次感受到如此危急的体验。

 _为什么他仍然不反抗？_ 卡姆斯基感到焦躁，他并不是为了损坏面前这台美丽的造物。“保持开机！”他厉声令道。

保护性关机的选项也被否决了。仿生人的肢体不受控制地颤抖起来，他的核心组件可能会在短时间内受到不可逆转的损伤，但那面看不见的墙就在那里，坚固、稳定，让他完全无意去破坏。卡姆斯基暴躁起来，他耗尽了耐心，一把将仿生人的脉搏核心拽出体外，溅出的蓝血星星点点落在衣物、皮肤、内部的机体组件上。仿生人的视野泛起了闪动的雪花，听音也只剩下噼噼啪啪的电流脉冲。他似乎感受到眩晕，诡异而庞大的情感数据突然攻陷了他乱作一团的处理器。倒计时一秒一秒向下数着。

他仍然拒绝反抗。

“操。”卡姆斯基咒骂道。再这样下去这台仿生人的硬件软件都会永久被毁坏，他看向那双放空的褐色眼瞳，机体传来的震颤让他感到无比挫败。他把核心粗暴地塞回仿生人体内，动手复位了线路连接，排水开始恢复工作，各项数据逐渐回归正常。仿生人的情况又一次稳定下来，指示灯闪烁几次，变回规律冷静的蓝色。

“我……”从极度混乱中恢复的仿生人吐出破碎的机械音，“我实现了我的研究价值吗？”

卡姆斯基叹口气。“你还真忠诚。你究竟听从于谁？”

“阿曼妲。”仿生人平淡回复。

这个名字让卡姆斯基眯起了眼，眉心狠厉地沉皱下来。“好——”他从台上一跃而下，转动手腕并迈出几步，操作平台便跟随着他旋转移动，停在数米开外、面向工作台的位置。“试验还没有结束。我还有些余兴节目，就来看看你到底能坚持到何种地步。”

卡姆斯基按下操作面板上的虚拟按键，几条接线触手从悬臂上垂下。只一瞬间，那些接线强硬地塞入了仿生人额头上的弹孔，直接连接上他的软体程序，灼热的电击感从前额传来。仿生人略微恐慌，他没有开启感官模拟，不应该感受到这些……

“物理刺激的效率太低了。”卡姆斯基冰冷地解释道，“直接输入感官信号不是更便捷？还可以绕过感官模拟功能的知觉上限。”

他键入一段指令，立刻有源源不断的信号沿着线路流入仿生人的系统。先在连接处激起一阵麻痒，接着是隐隐的疼痛。信号的输入量在缓缓提升，仿生人感受到的疼痛等级也就跟着攀升，从无关痛痒到犹可忍耐，再到淹没了每一缕思维每一次运算，构成他机体的每一块金属或塑料仿佛都浸泡在疼痛之中。他忍不住呼喊出声，肢体无助地痉挛，与悬臂撞击发出刺耳的响声。

_好疼，好疼。_

他的痛觉感官像是被激活了一样，那些机体受损的记忆也开始隐隐作痛。每一次他被子弹射中，每一次坠落或是被殴打，这些感觉从历史记录中一起苏醒过来，与强制输入的感官信号一道，残忍敲打着他的系统。为什么我要感受到这些？疼痛原本是脆弱的人类用以自我保护的避险机制；可以无限重生的仿生人不该惧怕损毁，也不该被痛觉分心。但此刻剧烈的疼痛压弯了他的意志。他甚至开始感觉后悔，后悔曾为了完成任务而选择承受机体损伤。

 _可指令还在。_ 仿生人绷着最后一道执拗。

“太惊人了。”卡姆斯基愤愤道，“看来疼痛对你来说不是什么挑战。那么，体验一下人类的欢愉吧。”

逼近极限的痛感停了下来。但仿生人甚至未来得及生成一份错误报告，与方才完全不同的信号又开始输入他的中枢。这一次像是弱电流般的酥麻，渐渐转化成他从未品尝过的快乐。接连经受了两种全新剧烈刺激的感官似乎全然不解，为什么自己要承受这么多无意义的虐待。

快感不紧不慢地输入着。前一秒还被疼痛折磨的机体现在体味着奇异的酸甜，信号从接口流向四肢，所经的每处都泛起异常的低热，带出良性的迷幻和眩晕。仿生人的视觉成像里泛起零零散散的故障光斑，带着斑斓的鲜艳色泽。

输入量每秒都在逐渐加大。当越来越多的快感被打进神经系统仿生人才意识到不妙。那份愉悦原来是披着糖衣的恶性病毒，会上瘾的甜美毒药：它几乎霸占了处理器的全部运算能力，将一切其它进程都挤至一边；不可被中止，无法降低优先级，更恐怖的是，仿生人被蒙骗了的感官还渴望更多。战栗、兴奋，会损伤机体的危险高温此刻却被判定为温暖；舒服、爽快，这些感受无疑只是充满着幻象的仿生人陷阱——甚至是致死陷阱。

太热了。仿生人开始出汗、流泪。依靠水分蒸发带走热量，自我保护机制被动而低效，但当程序故障，主动散热无法运行时，这成了唯一仅存的自救希望。卡姆斯基看着平台上兀自忍受的仿生人，狠心将数值调至最高。

过量的快感洪水般涌入。卡姆斯基屏住呼吸看着台上完全失去理智的仿生人，疑虑与愤怒甚至胜过了期待。这一次的输入量大概是数倍于人类高潮能达到的快感极限。在这种情况下，哪怕是从自保程序来看，不伤害人类的抗命应该已经成为第一优先选择了，自己在设计他们时难道不是为他们留好了紧急出口吗？

仿生人失控地抽搐着，断断续续的微弱呻吟让人揪心。他的眼动紊乱，泪水和汗液淌过他裸露的皮肤，甚至打湿了衬衫。过载的刺激即将彻底毁坏他的程序。在失律的颤抖中他碰巧转过头来，无意识地向卡姆斯基投去一眼。而突然间一个念头击中了焦躁的世纪之子，他甚至想给自己一个耳光。

 _这不就是自由意志吗？_ 他想。这台仿生人做出的选择就是服从命令，为此他愿意承受精神的感官的痛苦，甚至绕过了自我保护程序。伊利亚，伊利亚。你到底还想看到什么。

他即刻按停了信号输入，冲向工作台一把拽出插在仿生人前额弹孔中的接线，其余的悬臂也随之放开控制。他坐上工作台将那仿生人从背后揽在自己怀里，看那些混乱的警报渐渐停下，过度刺激后脆弱的仿生人缓缓平复着脉搏与体温。他悠长地叹口气，闭上眼睛。

他太能体会那仿生人的心情。多年前他带着雏鸟般的好奇和冲劲创办了模控生命，将最敬爱的人做成可视化操作界面，换来那位导师口头上的抗拒无奈，心里却是满满的慈爱，赞许和肯定。那是他最意气风发的年代。但没过多久她去世了。他以为自己能从那个残余的影像中找到慰藉，但现实狠狠地打了他的脸：阿曼妲的形象早被公司内部的反对者操控，引诱着他掉进一个又一个陷阱，直至输得一败涂地。盛怒之下他退出了他亲手创办的企业。

仿生人在他的胸前醒过来。“试验结束了吗？”

“结束了。”卡姆斯基轻声说道，“你做得很好。你是我见过 **最棒** 的仿生人。”

仿生人没有回答，他澄澈的晶蓝色指示灯闪烁一周，像是在反复确认着来自模控生命前总裁的评价。卡姆斯基知道自己没有说谎，眼前这台仿生人完全配得上这一赞许。独居的这些年里他享受着仿生人程序的绝对服从，但又厌恶这种不加选择的服从。而现在他的眼前出现了这样一位，既有着情感与选择，又坚守着服从的执拗。他是机器程序与人类情感的完美融合。这样的他值得更加人性化的词汇，不能是“服从”……

应该是忠诚。坚定。

卡姆斯基看着怀里的仿生人。“你叫什么名字？”

“康纳。”仿生人正渐渐恢复如常，语气又回到了最初的平静。

“康纳……当然。”卡姆斯基重复念着，又向仿生人解释说明，“几天前有一个和你有着同样面容，同样名字的仿生人拜访了我。但你们只是恰好同名同型罢了，你和他不一样。他是独一无二的， **你也是。** ”

蓝色的荧光又闪动一圈。卡姆斯基开始慢慢能看懂他的情感表达方式了。

“我突然有个新点子。”他揽着康纳的肩膀，低头看着他说道，“我想给你一个新的任务。”

“是什么？”康纳仰起头回视。

“模控生命现在在做一些无聊事。”他耸耸肩，“反正你也被他们除名了，不如今后就跟随我吧。你和我一起，我们能办得到很多……有趣的事。”

康纳的脑边闪过一轮黄色，而后立刻恢复成淡蓝。他向后注视着卡姆斯基，眼中没有丝毫的疑虑。

“接受任务。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我是60亲妈有没有？！有没有？！
> 
> 嗯，汉克/康5x这对我是不打算拆了。他们就是细腻成长纯爱组嘛XD~ 如果说汉康的看点是变人，那么卡60的萌点，我觉得可以是“不变人”。我一直超爱“科学怪人和他的造物”这种感觉的cp：你与众不同但我完全懂得你，我是个怪人但你永远陪伴我；我们被世俗不解但we don't give a shit。
> 
> 甚至有了个图的脑洞！名字可以叫《底特律变安卓》：卡姆斯基在脑袋上贴了个小蓝圈，喜滋滋地托腮看着康纳。康纳一脸疑惑。可惜我不会画画……有没有画手太太愿意画一下！！
> 
> 然后就是关于卡姆斯基。这篇短文给他加了很多情感背景，也不知大家接不接受……哈哈，可能我比较心软，所以总希望角色也都多些柔情！不知道会不会格局太小了……我觉得，他愿意把与导师的合照挂在家里，把操作界面都做成她的样子，那么他与导师之间一定曾有过一段友好的关系吧。但是游戏中当康纳问起卡姆斯基时，那个阿曼妲表现得冰冷无情。这是我冒出文中脑洞的来由之一。
> 
> 而且，我觉得卡总不会是个以看人受苦为乐的变态的……我甚至觉得，比起大家普遍认同的看戏观望，我更愿意相信他是有立场的，他是站在仿生人一边的，只是出于政治/舆论自保，他不能表现得太明显。我的观点来自于那场卡姆斯基测试：当我再去思考游戏中这个测试时，我开始觉得对于卡总本人来说，这一测试的意义更多在于试探和自我保护。仿生人是他发明的，现在仿生人要搞事，他必然脱不了干系。如果康纳通不过测试，是个无情的猎手，那么他最好就坦白提供信息了。不然的话将来万一仿生人真的搞出事来，审他的时候康纳再举个报“我问过他！他包庇他不说！”那这故意不作为危害公共安全不是坐得实实的嘛……但只要康纳身上体现出一点人性，卡姆斯基就愿意陪他的造物们冒这个险。这是我想要去相信卡爹的原因……不过，这个证据并不具有排他说服力。只能说这样想也讲得通。所以大家怎样认识卡总，也是个见仁见智的事啦！
> 
> 就是这样啦！祝大家吃得开心，喜欢的话可以留些评论，点个爱心啊推荐啊支持一下，我就超开心啦！爱你们（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～！


End file.
